


China Doll Wizard

by Ketakoshka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing Harry, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Psychological Drama, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is not a Potter, he's a Lestrange. His parents are in jail, he lives with his cousin. And he's a cross-dresser. What's an 11 year old boy to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

If you said he was strange, his aunt would reply with, "It's because he's a Lestrange." If you said he must be and orphan, his uncle would say, "His parent's are just in jail." If you said he must be lonely, his cousin would ask you, "Why? He's got me."

As long as you're talking about Harry Lestrange, you're telling the truth. His parents are in jail; so is his uncle, Rabastian. He isn't lonely, he has Draco.

And he really is strange. He can tall to snakes, even says they're good company. He has a pet dog (it's actually his godfather, Sirius). He likes Venus flytraps and poison ivy over flowers. He likes petticoats and silken kimonos over traditional men's (or women's) robes (Yes, he's a cross-dresser).

But most of all, he likes dolls. Each doll is handcrafted by him, and in every one a senbon is tucked inside like a present of death. He says they're for good luck, but his family knows it's because he likes their feel. And his favorite, a china doll, the only one he didn't make, named Kali after the goddess of destruction. It was the only thing his mother got to give him before she went to Azkaban.

 

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Letter

Harry's POV

I open my eyes to the dismal sunlight streaming into my great big bay window and yawn, rubbing the sleep from my avada kadavra green eyes. **"It hate mornings, don't you, Snakey?"** I ask looking over at the coiled seven foot long anaconda.

" **Of course, Master. The great fire agitates you making me agitated as well. Although the** **great fire is good for warming my scales."**

I chuckle. My pet although kind and sweet is not one to be trifled with. Thank god he loves me; it keeps people I don't like away from me. I pull on a grey sundress and a pair of converse, forgoing manual brushing of my lower back length hair in favor of wandlessly spelling it brushed. **"Com'on, Snake!"** I call over my shoulder, picking up Kali as I walk out. I slide down the banister to the marble floor beneath, smirking all the while. "Hello, Aunt Cissy!" I call as I slide into the kitchens to bid Dobby a good morning. I've always liked the little house elf.

"Good morning, Young Master. Dobby trusts you slept well! Dobby cooked Young Master favorite food for Young Master's birthday Dobby did."

"Thank you, Dobby." Silently snickering as the house elf falls over himself to say I need not to thank him. "Oh, I insist Dobby. You and Aisha make the best food."

"Harry, stop torturing Dobby," my cousin says to me while passing by the doorway to get to the dining hall.

"Alright, Dray." And I follow him.

Uncle Luc and Aunty Cissy are waiting for me, a letter waiting at my seat and Sirius in human form sitting across from it. "Hello, pup," he says, "Remus and Fenrir wanted me to give this to you. They miss having you around."

"And I miss them," I respond and hug the Animagus, "and you too."

"I've been with the Dark Lord. He's trying to find a clean way to break out your parents and the other captured Death Eaters. He doesn't want people to know he's back yet."

"I understand. How is Tom?" Uncle Luc chuckles at my casual use of my mother's ex-boyfriend. Technically, he's my real dad, and he likes it when I visit him and Nagini. He didn't even know Mom was pregnant with me until she'd already shacked up with Rudolphus. I refuse to call either of them dad because they are both that equally to me.

And I know he will want to spend the afternoon with me, so this morning belongs to my other family. And the Hogwarts Letter. "Do I need to open it?" I ask, gesturing to the parchment letter.

"Yes."

"But I'm a Black, a Lestrange and a Riddle. I don't think they'd like me there. And I bet I have to wear the men's uniform."

"You will still be accepted, especially in Severus' house. And you can wear the women's uniform."

"Yes!" I practically shout out in excitement. "Oh, yeah. I wonder how Sev is doing. What with Lilly dead and all."

"He's still Severus. Sad a lot but still the same inside."

"M-kay. So do I _**have**_ to open the letter?"

"Yes."

"Damn." I open the letter scanning it with disdain.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Lestrange,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

The second page with requirements says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Do I have to have a freaking owl?"

"No. Your peregrine falcon, Scar will do."

"Good."

"Young Master, your crepes are done!"

"Yay!"

Voldemort's POV

I ruffle Harry's mane and hug him. "I've missed you."

"Me too, Tom. So you got a present for me?"

I snort. Just like his mother, always quick to get to the point. "Yes. I figured out how to get your mother out."


	2. Knockturn Alley

Chapter 2: Knockturn Alley

Hermione's POV

I look around Diagon Alley with wonder, and walk inside Flourish and Blotts. Immediately, I go to the back of the shop, stopping when I see girl with long black hair and a boy with short blond locks with their hands intertwined, laughing. "Umm… hi."

They turn around and the girl, no she's a boy, turns around to see who spoke to him. "Oh, hello. I'm Harry and this is my cousin, Draco."

"Hello."

"I'm Hermione Granger. Are you first years at Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes. Are you looking for your books?" Draco asks.

"Yeah."

"Well," Harry says, "this would be them." He lifts up a pile of books so tall he can't even see over them, passing them on to me. "I had a feeling someone would need them."

"But what about..."

"My aunt and uncle already have ours. I'm just looking for new reading material before we go to Knockturn Alley for my special birthday present."

"Oh, thank you."

"Hermione!" My parents walk into the bookstore, looking around with amazement before their eyes land on me. "Hermione, let's go."

"Kay!" The cousins wave goodbye and return to their reading material when I get a glimpse at a china doll clutched to Harry's chest.

Harry's POV

The crowd pushes and shoves past my alley, not that I care. We can still get inside and that's all that matters. Snakey follows behind us, hissing angrily at many of the alley's residents. "Snake," I hiss at him, "be nice. We don't need to cause a commotion down here."

"But Master needs to be protected from these peasants. Your father demands it."

"When'd you talk to Tom?"

"Your hatching day." My birthday.

"Okay. Thanks Snake. I'm glad I've got you to protect me."

"Of course, Master. I am glad your father gave me to you at your last hatching day."

"Me too, Snake. Me too."

"Harry, we're here." I look up to find that Aunt Narcissa is telling the truth. We are in

Front of the Severed Lim Weaponry and Apothecary, the store where I buy my medical senbon needles. I grab a hold of Draco's hand and drag him into the shop, stopping in front of the hourglass shaped service desk.

"Oh, hello, Harry."

"Hi! How are you Sam?"

The young girl who runs the shop with her father, Myton Blinks smiles at me. I'm doin' alright. But workin' here's only fun when yer around," she says, running a hand through her auburn hair.

I laugh. "So, I guess you're going to miss me when I'm at Hogwarts then."

A sad gleam ignites in her ruby red eyes, and the vampiress sighs. "I forgot you're eleven now. Hell, I forgot it was even your birthday yesterday."

"That's okay, Sam. I don't mind."

"But I do."

"Fine. So what'd you get me?"

"A book..."

"And?"

"Pearl encrusted senbon needles."

"Wicked!"

 


	3. The Train

Chapter 3: The Train

Draco's POV

"Come on, Harry!"

"I am! I am!" My cousin growls at me and hugs my parents goodbye before grasping my wrist with the hand not holding Kali. He drags me into the corridor and opens up a random compartment. A pair of red heads looks up at us with surprise. "Hello."

"Hey," the twin on the right answers, "I'm George."

"And I'm the better looking twin, Fred."

Harry giggles holding out a hand to shake theirs. "I'm Harry Lestrange."

"Nice to meet…"

"-you, Harry Lestrange. And your…"

"-friend would be?"

"I'm his cousin, Draco Malfoy."

"Hello, Draco," they respond at the exact same time, "come in. There's plenty of room."

"Harry! Draco!"

We turn to see the muggleborn girl from Diagon Alley run up to us; a smile on her face. "Hi, Hermione." With just a bit of wide eyes, she accepts the hug my cousin gives her. Most people, well sane and knowing people would run away from the psycho my cousin is. Just don't tell him, I really don't want to be hunted down and killed by him. He looks at the Weasleys, giving a fake innocent expression. "Can Hermione come into this compartment?"

Seemingly unfazed by the strangeness of his actions, they say, "Sure." They may just live to see the light of day.

"Thanks!" he exclaims cheerfully, as per usual and drags the bushy haired girl inside with us. "Now you just sit here, and I'll get out a book you should read." He jumps up onto the seat and, still clutching Kali, grabs a tome from the top shelf; when did he put that up there? He drops back down to the floor with a soft thud, handing the book to our friend and sits down next to her. He pulls out a small hairbrush from the pocket in his grey skirt and proceeds to brush her black hair till it's tangle free.

He wants to keep her as perfect as the day his mother gave it to him. It's been so long since he seen her. Even I miss Aunt Bella, and if I miss her then I don't know how bad he must feel. He's still got his real father but still…

"Draco, what's wrong?"

I look up at my cousin who's eyeing me with distinctive curiosity. His luminous green eyes glow with a long hidden fear. He doesn't want to lose anyone in any form, neither in reality nor into their thoughts. "Nothing, dear cousin." I sit down next to him, smiling when he lays his head upon my shoulder. "I'm never leaving you, Harry," I whisper in his ear.

He smiles back, weakly and whispers back with a slight amount of the venom he usually speaks with, "You better not."

About thirty minutes into our train ride with the twins playing a game of exploding snap, a commotion outside draws our attention. Exchanging a look with the others, we peak out of the doors to find Crabbe and Goyle fighting with another redheaded boy, must be the twins' younger brother and a timid, chubby, brown headed boy.

"Crabbe, Goyle," Harry shouts, "what are you doing?"

They turn, a look of terror appearing on their faces. "M-mr. Le-lestrange." My cousin smirks and repeats his question. "We-we were j-just asking this W-weasley what he's d-doing down h-here."

Harry just smiles wider, gripping Kali tightly in his pale hands. "I sincerely hope you weren't being a bother to these two poor children. I don't want to have to teach you another lesson. I don't think my special toys can take much more abuse."

"Y-you w-won't have t-to!" they shriek and run inside a compartment.

We start to go back inside our own compartment when the timid boy calls out, "Hey! Um, thank you. I'm Neville Longbottom."

Harry smiles again, but a sweeter one this time. "It's no problem. They annoy me. I'm Harry. Nice to meet you, Neville." The boy blushes to the tips of his ears then disappears.

"Did you have to embarrass him?" I ask.

"Of course!" Harry exclaims, "I like embarrassing people. Like you, Little Dragon."

"Shut up!" I snarl as my face burns hotly.

"Aw," the twins say, "little Drakey's embawised."

"I hate you."

"We love you, too." Hermione just giggles at the other three.

Harry's POV

The train rattles along; wheels grinding and screeching on the tracks below. My robes are parted to allow my crossed, long legs; only just covered, decently, by my uniform, female of course. The skirt comes to mid thigh, the rest covered by my emerald tights. Four minutes ago the conductor called for us to get our robes on as we're approaching the school. The train rolls into the station rattling even louder as it screeches to a stop. I smirk at my other companions, slamming the door open and skipping down the corridor.

Outside the gigantic Gryffindor colored nightmare (why Gryffindor colored? Eww!), a giant man with a bushy, black beard's calling for all first years to go to the boats. I like boats. Boats are fun: fun to tip over, burn and throw people off of them. I like boats.

"Harry, wait up!"

"No, no, no, Draco. You must catch up to me!" I shout and run as fast as I can with my high-heeled boots on. Smirking at my cousin's curses, I jump into one of the rowboats, giggling when the murky water splashes my face.

"Harry! Be careful!" he calls, stepping carefully into the boat with me. A warming charm tickles my skin, Draco must've cast it.

"Thanks."

"You're father told me to take care of you. Not that I wouldn't anyways." His hand cups my cheek, and I lean into his caress, locking gazes with him.

"I know but still. If it wasn't for you, I'd be alone. I don't think anyone would look at me twice. Even if they knew who I am."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is. You know I'm not like others. Kali thinks so too."

"Your doll?" I don't get a chance to respond since Hermione's climbing in the boat. The ride to the castle is silent, just what I need to think about what my father told me on my birthday about this castle and the headmaster.

_"Promise me you'll stay out of trouble, Harry."_

_I sneer and answer with a haughty tone. "That would be a lie. And you told me never to lie, father."_

_"You've been hanging around Severus too much."_

_"Well, I'll be hanging out with him more often shortly."_

_"Yes, your schooling. I need to talk to you about that school."_

_"So speak."_

_"Do not trust Dumbledore. If he finds out, and has proof of who you are, it could be the end of you. He will not stop himself from killing you if it means defeating me. For the greater good, he says. Do not trust him, okay?" I nod. "If you should ever find yourself in a place where you have no friends in the castle, she will protect you."_

_"I know, I know. I'm the heir to Slytherin…"_

_He ruffles my hair, and I laugh. "Brat."_

_"You know it."_

"Harry, we're almost beached."

"Huh?" My cousin's voice knocks me from my thoughts. "Oh, alright, Draco."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. 'M just thinking."

"About?"

"School."

"Already?"

"Yes." He opens his mouth to make a smart comment but the jarring motion of the boat beaching stops him. I hop out and in the process get lost in the crowd of fellow first years. Together, our group walks into the great Entrance Hall, a mass of hyperactive children.

After a time an aged, stern witch, must be Minerva McGonagall, walks in commanding attention almost immediately. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she says. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.' Her eyes linger on my uniform and a small smile works itself up on her face. "I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

She walks into the Great Hall, leaving us all alone. Draco by now has found his way next to me, a look of pure annoyance on his face. "I hate when you take off, Harry."

"I like taking off."

"Brat."

"Prick."

"Dunce."

"Drakey."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Lie."

"Move along now," says a sharp voice, and I look up to see the professor's back. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." The surge of children cuts our banter short and within moments our groups inside the hall waiting to be sorted. The chatter in the hall slowly dies down as Professor McGonagall steps forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she says, "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause then…

" _Hufflepuff!"_

The table on the right cheers and claps as the newly named Hufflepuff went to sit down at her table. "Bones, Susan!"

" _Hufflepuff!"_ Susan scurries off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

" _Ravenclaw!"'_ The table second from the left claps this time; several of the blue clothed students stand up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" goes to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" is the first to become Gryffindor, and the table on the far left explodes with cheers; of course I can see Ron's twin brothers catcalling. They amuse me.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin _. 'Good, Slytherin's too good for most students.'_

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

" _Hufflepuff!"_

"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to me in the line, sits on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declares him a Gryffindor. _'It must be a hard decision for some people.'_

"Granger, Hermione!" My friend almost runs to the stool in her excitement and jams the hat eagerly on her head.

" _Ravenclaw!"_ shouts the hat without pause.

"Lestrange, Harry!" Gasps erupt in the hall at my last name. _'God, I love that.'_ I giggle and skip up to the at hat, placing it on my head with grace. The Sorting Hat gives an inhuman screech before shouting my house.

" _Please just stick him in Slytherin!"_

 


	4. The Mental Break

Chapter 4: The Mental Break

Harry's POV

"Lestrange, Harry!" Gasps erupt in the hall at my last name. 'God, I love that.' I giggle and skip up to the hat, placing it on my head with grace. The Sorting Hat gives an inhuman screech before shouting my house.

"Please just stick him in Slytherin!"

I laugh and skip off to the Slytherin table, a wide smile winding its way onto my face. The other Slytherins clap politely and wait for the rest of the first years to be sorted.

When Neville's called, he falls over on his way to the stool. He waits impatiently with a worried expression on his face. When it finally shouted 'Hufflepuff!', Neville runs off still wearing it, and has to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to 'MacDougal, Morag.'

My cousin walks up with a swagger to his step and, as I expected, the Sorting Hat barely had to touch his head before it shouts out 'Slytherin!' He comes back with a confident air, sitting next to me so I can lay my head on his shoulder. "I love you, cousin," I whisper, and he smiles, answering in kind.

The Weasley boy and Blaise are the last to be called up. Ron goes to Gryffindor with the rest of his family's enormous brood, and Blaise comes to sit with us. "Hey, Harry," he says, "Did you have to scare the Sorting Hat?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's fun."

"What'd you say?"

"If I don't go to Slytherin, I'll boil you. Then I'll serve you to the Gryffindors on a bet."

"That's sick."

"You don't think they'd do it?"

"I know they would. That's the disgusting part."

"I'm glad you think so. Makes it more fun for me."

"Everything's fun for you."

"Doing homework isn't."

"Okay, besides that."

"Cleaning and picking up my messes."

"Stop making the…'

"Enough," Draco growls, cutting the boy off. "You are directing attention to us."

"Okay, Dray," I mutter and bury my face in his robes. "I want Snakey."

"He'll be in the Slytherin common room. Now just play with Kali, and you'll be okay. Alright?" I nod. "The feast itself will start in a little bit." I nod again.

We direct our attention to the headmaster and his speech. "Welcome!" he says, annoying me within moments. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words." I giggle when a few first years lean in closer to hear what he has to say, "And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

The table suddenly fills with food, and the other Slytherins politely ask around for the dishes. I look over at Severus and smile. He returns it before returning his conversation to Professor Quirrel, but every few minutes, he looks back at me.

After lots of prodding by Draco, I begin to eat what he shoves onto my plate, worried again that I will make myself starve again. I take a few bites and stop, setting my fork down and look away disinterested. "Harry," he says, "just eat a bit more. Please?" I shake my head and lean into him. "Are you okay?"

"I don't feel good, Dray. I feel sick again."

His eyes open wide, and he mouths at Sev 'Harry feels sick.' Severus' eyes dart to me, and he gets up from the table. He lifts me into his arms and takes me out of the hall; Draco following behind. Whispers start up in the hall behind us, but I don't care. I bury my face into Sev's shoulder and cry out when I realize I left Kali behind.

"Dray! I left Kali! I left her!"

"It's okay," he says turning around, "I'll go get her."

Draco's POV

I walk back into the Great Hall, making a beeline for the table where Kali sits, pristine as usual. I pick her up and walk back out, ignoring the questions being thrown at me by my peers. I run after my godfather and cousin, worried that I'll get lost, and Harry'll suffer another mental breakdown. It wouldn't surprise me. He goes hysterical when his doll's missing. It's all he has of his mother.

Finally, I catch up with them and pass Harry the china doll. His face relaxes slightly, and he clutches her to his chest. "Harry, better now?"

He nods. "Thank you, Dray." He smiles weakly as Severus takes him into his separate bedroom. Tom wanted him to be away from the other boys where Severus could check up on him. My godfather sets him onto the bed and spells him into his bedclothes. I pull the covers up around him and watch as he falls asleep, the pained expression falling away.


	5. The Truth Hurts

Chapter 5: The Truth Hurts

Harry's POV

My eyes open just into tiny slits to an unfamiliar room. An arm thrown across my chest stops me from jerking up in fear. Instead it comforts me, drawing me closer to its owner, my cousin. "Draco," I murmur, shaking him awake."

"Uhh…" He opens his metallic pools, linking his gaze with mine. "Good morning, Harry."

"Good morning. We need to get up."

"But I don't want to."

"We still should. Classes start today."

"They do?" he questions, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. I nod. "Crap. I don't wanna go to class."

I smirk. "Well I do!" I grab his hand and pull him from the bed as I stand. I disappear into my closet and pull on my school uniform: electric blue and forest green tights, a short black pleated skirt, a dark green vest over a white undershirt and black high heels. I grab my outer cloak and slip out of my door leaving Draco to get dressed on his own.

I walk up the steps from the dungeon; Kali clutched to my chest. I don't want to lose her like I did last night. She's my angel; I love her so much. If only my mama was around to help me keep track of her. "Isn't that right Kali? If Mama was still around, she'd make sure I'd never leave you."

I pad into the Dining Hall, glaring at those who throw me worried glances. I'm not strange; I'm just different. I can't help what happens to me. And they better remember that, or I'll kill them. I scowl and sit down, cursing when I realize that my medication is still downstairs...

"Harry!" Draco comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around me. "Please don't leave your meds behind."

"I didn't mean to Dray," I murmur, feeling abashed.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you. I'll never be mad at you."

"Why do I have to keep forgetting things? Why can't I be normal?"

"You are normal."

"I am not! You don't forget things! You don't freak out over the smallest things! You're normal!"

"So are you. Now, you need to eat so we can go to class. Can you do that for me, Harry?" he asks, squeezing me tighter.

"Uhh huh. Do I have to eat a bunch?"

"No, just some eggs and a piece of toast."

"Okay."

Under his watchful eye, I eat until he's pacified while Severus walks around handing out the schedules. "It's good to see you're eating, little one. Here's your schedule. Yours too, Draco." I peer down at our schedules, smiling when I see that my cousin and I share all of our classes.

Harry Lestrange

Year One

Monday

-Potions (first period)[1]

-Defense Against the Dark Arts (second period)[1]

Tuesday

-Charms (first period)[1]

Wednesday

-Potions (first period)[1]

-Herbology (second period)[1]

-Astronomy (midnight)[2]

Thursday

-Charms (first period)[2][1]

-Transfiguration (unknown)[2]

-Flying (3:30 pm)

Friday

-Double Potions (first, second period)

I bid my cousin goodbye and walk out of the hall without looking at anyone else.

Draco POV

I watch Harry walk out to make sure he makes it out okay. I know I worry a lot, but if I didn't, who would?

"Draco?"

I turn around to find Hermione and the twins looking at me with concern. "Yes?" Hermione looks ashamed, burning a bright red. But the twins are more to the point.

"What's wrong…"

"-with Harry?"

I scowl. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes!"

"He has an Anxiety Disorder on top of mild Narcolepsy. I need you to help me watch out for him. If he gets really scared, he'll pass out like a fainting goat or have a severe panic attack. Can you do that?"

"Yes." Hermione is the first to answer. The twins soon follow.

"Thanks, I didn't know what I was going to do this year."

"It's no problem." Fred smiles.

"We really like Harry," George responds.

"He's really cool." Hermione.

"Still thanks."


	6. Time Flies

Chapter 7: Time Flies

Bellatrix's POV

The chilly air seeps into my bones like a dementor's hunger leaving me cold and empty. I shiver and look down to the picture in my hands. My baby boy reaches out, calling for his mother, me. "Harry," I whisper, "I'll see you again. I swear." I look over at my bed, if that's what you can call the niche in the stone with a thin mattress on top, to where a letter written by Tom lays. He's coming for me after 11 years. I'm going to see Harry again.

I smirk as a hooded figure walks down the hall, stopping in front of my cell door. "Ready, Bella?" he asks.

"Yes, Tom." He smiles and unlocks the door. He opens Rudolphus' too and gestures for us to follow silently. At the doors out of this hell hole, the dementor guards open the doors and we apperate away.

Harry's POV

Inside Severus's office that night, we floo to my father's house; he said there's a surprise waiting for me. Tom's house elf leads us to the sitting room, and on a chair next to him is my mother. "Mama?"

"Hello, Harry." I run into her arms, laughing and clinging on for dear life. I've missed my mother so much. "When you were still a baby, you used to love it when I sang to you…"

"Will you sing it, Mama?"

"Yes, my little snake…

**_"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_ **

**_How I wonder what you are!_ **

**_Up above the world so high,_ **

**_Like a diamond in the sky!_ **

**_When the blazing sun is gone,_ **

**_When the nothing shines upon,_ **

**_Then you show your little light,_ **

**_Twinkle, twinkle, all the night._ **

**_Then the traveler in the dark,_ **

**_Thanks you for your little spark,_ **

**_He could not see which way to go,_ **

**_If you did not twinkle so._ **

**_In the dark blue sky you keep,_ **

**_And often through my curtains peep,_ **

**_For you never shut your eye,_ **

**_Till the sun is in the sky._ **

**_As your bright and tiny spark,_ **

**_Lights the traveller in the dark,—_ **

**_Though I know not what you are,_ **

**_Twinkle, twinkle, little star."_ **

"I've missed you so much…" Tears long hidden slide down my pale cheeks, leaving little tracks in the dirt on my face from my earlier Herbology class. "Promise you'll never leave me again. I don't want to wake up and find that this is just a dream."

"I promise it isn't."

"Thank you, Tom," I whisper, burying my face into my mother's shoulder.

"You're welcome, son."

Third Person POV

After the reunion of Harry and his mother, the school year flew by in what seemed like moments, but so did summer and the school year following his first. Harry made another friend in that year, Luna Lovegood, the girl everyone finds crazy just like the little Lestrange.

However, he also made new enemies that would be a cause of trouble in his third...


	7. The Thrid Time Around

Chapter 8: The Third Time Around

Harry's POV

I open my eyes to the dark of predawn and walk down the stairs of Malfoy Manor. Snake follows me down, slithering at my side. In the sitting room, Luna sits, fiddling with her radish earrings. "Hello, Harry," she whispers as I slide into the seat beside her.

"Hello, Luna."

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Same here. Are you worried?"

"About what?"

"Third year, silly."

"No. Why?"

"Dumbledore doesn't like you."

"That's obvious considering who my father is, Luna."

"Cute, Harry. I expect that your cousin will be awakening soon."

"How? He never gets up before like three or you know never."

"Hermione's coming… with her new cat."

"Yep. He's waking up."

The soon to be second year smiles brightly, leaning back in her chair as she opens her addition of the Quibbler, her father's newspaper. I smile back and pick up my new transfiguration book that I started reading last night to familiarize myself with the context before school begins. "Why do you do that?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Read your textbook before school even starts."

"So I know what's going on when school starts."

"But then you know everything!" I smile, realizing her air of ditziness has disappeared within my home.

"I have an eidetic memory. I get it from Dad."

"No duh. It's not fair. You know everything."

"No. I don't."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Who I love."

On the train:

Blood drips from a cut on my lip as I cry out in pain. Kali lays cradled in my arms, just saved from falling. I put her in the corner and spin around snarling. Millicent smirks at me, throwing a cutting curse at me. My arm rips open and I see red. "Leave. Me. Alone."

"Why?" she and my other tormentors ask.

"Because he said so," Remus growls. "Fifty points from Slytherin and thirty from Gryffindor. Now get out." They scramble out of the compartment, as my tears begin to fall. "Harry, it's okay," he whispers, cradling me in his arms. I'm still small, too small if my constant coddling from adults is anything to go by.

"No…" I sniffle, "it's not. One of these times they're going to break Kali."

"That's what you're worried about? Harry, you're more important than a doll. If they ever try that again I want you to fight back. Your father will want to speak to you about this tonight."

"I know. Dad'll wanna know… I love you Remy."

"I love you too, Harry. Now let's go find Draco."


	8. Call to the Darkness

Chapter 9: Call to the Darkness

Harry's POV – Vormund at the end

_Blue water wells up from the ground, gushing around my feet. It feels warm like blood as it rises higher and higher, quickly coming up to my chest and then my neck. I wail as it comes around my face and into my throat. I scream as loud as I can, but no one comes to my rescue. Suddenly, the water feels sticky… it's blood; I'm drowning in blood. And no one comes…_

I open my eyes with a scream. My heart pounds in my chest, slowing as the darkness wraps around me and lulls me back into slumber.

_I'm back in nightmare realm but something holds me above the water; a dark blot against the starry sky. "Please…" I whisper, "don't leave me." Although it doesn't speak, I know it won't. And throughout the rest of the night the darkness holds me far above the blue ocean._

My eyes open again to Snakey's morning hiss as the anaconda slithers up onto my bed. "Hello, massster."

"Morning, Snake." I heave myself off the bed and walk into the closet, finding no reason to hide my limp for the time being. I'm surprised my eye hasn't swelled shut, but it's bruised pretty good. I throw a dress on (in Slytherin colors of course) and gather my bearings to leave the safety of my room. Snakey follows closely behind me, and I'm grateful for his company now that Draco and I don't share a room…

Up the stairs to the dungeons, Luna waits, a smile on her face. She takes my hand and leads me to the Great Hall for breakfast. Luckily, the other Ravenclaws have grown used to my presence. Draco and Blaise sit with Hermione, Neville and Ron most days, leaving Luna and I to our own devises. Oh, well their loss. "Harry?"

"Yes, Luna?"

"What did you dream about last night?"

"Darkness."

"Were you scared?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because the darkness will never hurt me."

"And why's that."

"Because," I whisper, my voice growing distant with a dark undertone, "I like it." I laugh lowly, a manic evil feeling welling up in my chest; the darkness presses against my sanity and buries it within mountains of insecurities.

"Hey, Lestrange!"

"What do you want?" I growl and whirl around to stare into the eyes of one of my tormentors, Seamus Finnigan, wishing he'd leave us alone so we could go inside and eat.

"What are you doing going into the Great Hall? Evil wizards like you belong in Azkaban."

The others who don't like me, quite a few in fact, join in with shouts of "Go to Azkaban! Go to Azkaban."

The corners of my mouth twitch into a smile and I laugh. "Do you really think I should go to Azkaban? Just like my mother?" I close my eyes, feeling the darkness laugh too. When I open them again, I know their red like my father's. "Maybe I should. Would you like to take me there?"

"You-you demon!" he shrieks, running away from me.

"So what if I am? Don't touch Harry, and I won't harm you," I whisper, just low enough that only he can hear me.

"Who a-are you?"

"Vormund. Remember my name, Seamus. If you touch Harry again, I will kill you. Now take your lackeys and leave."

As they scramble away, I look at Luna. "Hello, Vormund. It's nice to meet you."

"As it is for me, Miss Lovegood."

"Call me Luna."

"Alright, Luna. Will you promise me something?"

"Yes."

"Don't tell Harry about me."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you that. If you want to know, ask Bellatrix about her deal with me."

"Are you a demon?"

"You'll have to find that out for yourself."

"You're insufferable."

"I live for it."


	9. Bellatrix's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know why I wanted to use the Wendigo but I did.
> 
> The Wendigo is a creature appearing in the mythology of the Algonquian people. Descriptions of the Wendigo vary across culture, but they are generally described as a large alien-like canine beast. They are malevolent and cannibalistic creatures. Wendigos are strongly associated with the winter, the north, and coldness. Human beings will transform into Wendigos if they perform cannibalism. The person will become possessed by the demonic spirit of the beast, usually in a dream. Once transformed, the individual will become violent and obsessed with eating human flesh. These monsters are the embodiments of gluttony, greed, and excess. They are never satisfied with killing and consuming one person. Wendigos are constantly searching for new victims. They have been classified as giants and upon transformation the human will grow considerably in size. They populate rural and highly forested, mountainous regions.

Chapter 10: Bellatrix's Secret

Luna's POV

After a quick talk with Professor Snape the night after Vormund's appearance, I'm able to fire call Harry's mother. "Hello, Luna."

"Hello, Bella…"

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I… I met Vormund today."

"You what?" She curses lowly under her breath, causing me to giggle softly. "He didn't harm you did he?"

"No, why?"

"Luna," she starts, looking abashed, "he's very dangerous. Especially if he views you as a threat to Harry's existence. And I fear that he will kill you even if you barely yell at my son."

"Why?"

"He's territorial. Harry's his."

"I kinda got that when he threatened to kill Seamus Finnigan from Gryffindor. So…"

"You wanna know how he got there."

"Yep."

She sighs. "It happened just after I was taken to Azkaban. I was just so terrified of what would happen to Harry without me. I thought that someone, somewhere would hurt him just because of who his parents are. And I prayed. I prayed every day until… he came to me."

"Came to you?"

"Yes. I was praying to every deity I could think of, and he just appeared behind me in a cloak of metallic silver. He smiled so sweetly and held out his hand. And for some reason wasn't scared even though I should have been. He was charming but malevolent, and he promised he'd protect Harry with his life. He said he'd had enough of the cold and the fear that everyone treated him with. But I had to promise that Harry would be his even after death."

"His?"

"His person to protect; the one that wouldn't run from him one day when they finally meet."

"Oh. But… um, what is he."

"A Wendigo," she whispers.

"You let a Wendigo live in your son!"

"The spirit of one…"

"It's a wonder Harry isn't dead! Those things kill people!"

"He promised he wouldn't! I know he wouldn't!"

"How do you know?"

"Because, Vormund loves Harry!"

"Loves… he loves harry?"

"Yes. He loves him so much. That's why he won't let Harry get hurt. He loves him." I nod and disconnect the call, confused and slightly frightened.

"He… loves Harry?"


	10. Meeting Vormund

Chapter 11: Meeting Vormund

(Adrian Pucey: Slytherin)

Vormund's POV

From within Harry's subconscious, I watch as he and Luna talk with sadness in my heart. The pangs within it have become an unwelcome part of my day; however normal they are becoming. Watching Harry as the boy grew up, I had already knew he would be my only. Normally my kind, seeing as how they are cannibalistic creatures who have no desire to take a mate, wouldn't take this long before making a claim. I don't want to do that to him; he is far too young.

I sigh and shift around, pulling my attention from the boy I live inside and his friend. My claws click as I stretch, effortlessly extending my reach into his mind. He stills, green eyes going wide. Cursing myself for getting myself noticed, I send calming feelings into his brain and sigh in relief when he relaxes. Feeling no danger around us, I close my eyes and fall asleep to the thoughts of my boy.

When I wake again, my senses are thrown into overdrive as I take over and force Harry to duck. The spell flies over his head, creating scorch marks on the opposite wall. **"I knew that you were stupid, Seamus. I should have expected that you'd go and get help."** I turn around. **"Hello, Millicent, Vincent, Gregory, Zachariah. I see the two of you are here as well, Dean and Adrian."** I look at Luna and tell her to go.

"But Vormund!"

 **"Go, Luna! I don't want you to be here when shit hits the fan. Harry would kill me… I don't want that to happen."** She looks right into my, or should I say Harry's, eyes and an understanding passes between us. She knows.

"Alright. But don't you fucking get hurt!" She takes off just as the group starts to throw more spells at me.

 **"Don't you ever learn?"** I pull out Harry's wand for show and fire off a few simple hexes, throwing my true power behind them. Vincent and Gregory slam into the back wall and the others fall where they stand, neutralized by the dark magic of my Wendigo heritage.

When things fall quiet, Harry's voice rings out in our head. 'Who are you? Or better yet, what are you?'

**'My name is Vormund. I am a Wendigo. Your mother asked me to protect you.'**

'My mother asked you to protect me?'

**'Yes. I'm like your guardian angel.'**

'You protected me in my dream!'

I smile in amusement. **'Yes, Harry I did.'** His green eyes glow, and he reaches out with his mind to mine.

'Vormund, you feel…'

**'Yes?'**

'You feel like a cold winter wind and little snowflakes falling through the air onto my skin.' I find myself grinning wider.

**'Is that true?'**

'Yes. Promise to never leave me.'

I blink. **'Alright, Harry. I'll never leave you, my Cucuio.'** He giggles loudly and takes my hand, figuratively of course. **'You best take over. The teachers are coming.'** I switch places with him, and he swears under his breath before turning around to face the approaching professors and Luna. **'Don't worry we'll talk later.'**

"Mr. Potter! What happened?"

"They attacked me," he says, putting on his innocent face. It's actually pretty good; if I didn't know better, I'd believe it. "It was only self-defense, professor McGonagall." I laugh lowly, making him smile on the inside.

The Gryffindor Head of House sighs and looks at Snape. "He's your student, Severus."

"I know." To Harry, he says, "One week of detention. And for your attackers one month." He takes my Cucuio's hand gently and leads him away from the awakening children.

To myself I think, **'Please be careful my little Cucuio. I love you.'**

**Cucuio: a bird is a friend to those working without light; he has lights on his head and wings which he will sometimes use to help humans see in dark places when they have no lights of their own.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cucuio: a bird that's a friend to those working without light; he has lights on his head and wings which he will sometimes use to help humans see in dark places when they have no lights of their own.


	11. Lavender Eyes

Chapter 12: Lavender Eyes

Harry's POV

As the hours since I met Vormund fade into days and those days fade into weeks, wonderful weeks, I began to learn more about the creature that lives inside of me. In the nights when my fear was at its highest, when the darkness threatened to overwhelm me, he'd come to hold me above the bloody waters just like he did the day we met. It was in one of these nights that I really saw him for the first time.

His skin was pale and unblemished, reminding me of newly-spun silk threads. His smile was fanged, and his hair was a whitish-silver that stood up all over the place. But his eyes were what drew me in, they still draw me in; they were lavender with slitted pupils. His human form. He doesn't want me to see his Wendigo form because he thinks it'll scare me…

I sigh and snuggle into my bed. Snake's red eyes gleam across the room as he looks up at me. Ruling that I am obviously okay, he snuggles back down into his pillow bed. When the darkness is intact once again, I hold out my hand and watch as ice begins to collect in a thick crystal ball.

**'Enjoying yourself, Cucuio?'**

'Uh huh.' I yawn, nodding and curl around my pillow after dispersing the ice sphere into silvery snowflakes.

**'Are you tired?'**

'No.'

**'Then why are you so keen to fall asleep?'**

"I want to see you, again."

**'Why?'**

'Because,' I murmur, 'I want to see you again. Your eyes are pretty.'

**'Okay, you need sleep. You're muttering nonsense.'**

'It's not nonsense. You're eyes are pretty. They're a pretty lavender like Kali's dress.' I smile. 'They're pretty.'

**'You're silly.'**

'Nu, uhh.'

**'Just go to sleep, Harry. Then you can see my eyes again.'**

'Good. I love you're lavender eyes, Vormund.'

And in the few moment before I open my eyes in my dream world, I swear I can hear him say something. **'And I love you, Harry.'**


	12. White Lilies on the Marsh

Chapter 13: White Lilies on the Marsh

Draco's POV

I walk outside, feeling horrible for neglecting my cousin these past few days and see him sitting out by the Black Lake with Luna. He holds out a slim perfect hand as a ball of something forms. 'What is it? It looks like ice.' Harry turns to look at me, green eyes glowing wildly. He jerks his head sideways to invite me over by them.

I sit down next to him and look curiously at the ball of ice in his hand. "What are you doing?" I ask.

He gives me a smirk, much like his fathers and says, "I'm practicing."

"Practicing for what?"

"Vormund. He wants me to be able to withstand the cold of his homeland."

"What?" Luna exclaims, "he's taking you somewhere! Vormund, you better tell me where!"

Harry snickers. "Yes, Luna. He's taking me to Russia this summer. I already told Mum, Rudolphus and Tom."

"Who's Vormund?" I ask, confused.

"My guardian angel." Harry looks out over the water, dropping the ice ball into the water. "Or rather my guardian wendigo. Mum put him inside of me when I was younger to protect me."

"Has he tried to hurt you?" I ask urgently. Harry gives me an evil glare as if to say, 'I can't believe you would think that, Draco.' I shy away from that look, feeling awful. "I'll take that as a no."

"You better." Luna turns her head to hide her snicker, but it isn't hidden very well.

"Be nice, Luna," Harry says softly, but it doesn't sound like him.

"Why, Vormund?" she asks, raising a slim blond eyebrow. "Do you have a crush on, Draco?"

His eyes widen and he looks at her like 'what the fuck?' "Um, no." He looks over at me, eyes turning a shade of purple, like lavender. "Hello, Draco. I hope you do not mind me taking your cousin to Russia for a bit."

"I guess not. So, Vormund, right?"

"Yes. I am Vormund, Harry's wendigo."

"Okay… why does he have to practice ice based magic?"

"Because," he says, running a hand through Harry's thick mane, "I want him to be able to withstand my power as well as the cold. I am an ice based dark creature. My power, if he didn't already have an affinity to it, would have frozen him a long time ago. But, I cannot use my power in his body because…"

"Because what?"

"He'd freeze to death." He turns to the darkening sky. "I don't want that to happen. He means too much to me."

"How so?"

"He's my master, my reason for living." He stands up suddenly. "I'm sorry but I have an appointment with the centaurs that I cannot blow off. I'll see you later, Luna." He bows to her and gives her hand a quick kiss. "Goodbye, Draco."

"Bye, Vormund!" Luna waves after him as he walks towards the forbidden forest. "I wish it would snow," she whispers suddenly.

And as Vormund walks into the forest, the first snow of December falls, looking like white lilies in the sky.


	13. Winter Kisses

Chapter 14: Winter Kisses

Luna's POV

Harry walks beside me to the Astronomy Tower, a giant smile on his face. "So… what happened last night?" I ask when his grin gets to be too much for me.

He grins even wider. "I don't know if I should tell you."

"Haaaareeeee! Tell Meeeeee!"

"Vormund kissed me."

"He what?"

"Kissed me!"

"Where? When? How? Why?"

He laughs. "His business with the centaurs had just concluded, leaving the two of us alone. And being alone led me to think. So I thought about him being trapped inside of me…"

Harry's POV

"Vormund?"

"Yes, Cucuio?"

"Can you come outside?"

He gives me a questioning look through our connection. "Yes, I can for a little while. Why?"

"I wanna see you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

He chuckles lightly. "Alright." A feeling like a cool breeze sweeps through my mind, and then he's there in front of me in the real world, smiling. "How's this?" he asks.

"Much better!" I run into his arms and look up into his lavender eyes. "Stay with me forever?" I whisper into his cloak.

"I will, Harry."

He tilts my face up slightly. "Vormund?"

"Will you humor me for a little bit?" I nod. He leans down slowly and presses his lips to mine before pulling away. I growl and pull his head back down. He growls back and deepens the kiss, allowing me to taste the cold winter wind on his breath. When he finally pulls back, I'm panting softly.

"How was that?"

"Wonderful," he murmurs bending down for another chaste kiss. "Come, I must get you back to the castle."

"Hey!"

"Yes?"

"I heard you the other day. I love you." His eyes widen.

"I love you too."

Luna's POV

I smile at the end of his tale, an idea coming to me. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Will you humor me?"

He give me an incredulous look. "Sure."

I smirk and lean in to kiss him, much like Vormund had done last night. When I pull back, he clings to me. "Was it good, Harry?"

"Yes…"

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Luna-chan."


	14. To Russia... then Japan?

Chapter15: To Russia… then Japan?

Harry's POV

"Do you have to go, Harry?"

"Yes, I do, Dray." My cousin sighs softly as he hands me my bags. "I promise I'll see you sometime before the end of summer."

"Bye… I love you."

"I love you too."

"Be safe."

"I will." I turn away and walk away from the other children on the platform to a secluded corner and whisper. "Okay, Vormund. I'm ready."

The wendigo comes out, grinning viciously and wraps his freezing arms around me, taking great care not to squish Kali. "Close your eyes." I do and suddenly feel as if my blood is turning to ice. "You can open them now."

He wraps his cloak around my shoulders as I'm presented with a castle made entirely out of white stone, blending into the snow on the ground. "What is this place?" I ask.

"My home," he whispers, pressing a kiss to my cheek. "One day it will be our and Luna's home. If you'd like that?"

"I would, very much." I spin around and kiss him deeply. "Do you live here alone?" He looks down, abashed. "Is that a no?"

"My sister, Kōsetsu. She's normally in Japan…"

"Can we go to Japan?"

"Yes, Harry. We can."

"Vormund! Did you bring your human?" A white haired girl throws open a window and leaps down. "Oh, you did. I am Kōsetsu. You must be Harry. You are so cute!" She picks me up and swings me around. I fumble to catch Kali as she falls from my grip. Luckily, Kōsetsu grabs her before she hits the ground. "What is this, Harry?"

"Kali, my favorite doll."

She looks down at her, violet eyes shining brightly. "She is very beautiful."

"Thank you," I whisper as she passes me Kali back.

"Let's go inside," my guardian says, looping his arms around me and lifting me up into his embrace bridal style. "You should get some rest before tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"You'll be meeting some of our mutual acquaintances of ours."

"Who?"

"The Krum Family."

Kōsetsu's POV

"You did very well in choosing a mate, little brother."

Vormund looks up from where he's tucking Harry into the little human's bed for the summer. "I know," he whispers, "but he has chosen someone else as well."

"Who?" I ask.

"Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw second year."

"Really? Do humans usually choose a mate at such a young age?" I inquire, true curiosity seeping from my voice.

"No, Kōsetsu. Harry and Luna have no 'intimate' connection but they have always been more mature than the other children. Except…"

"Except what?"

"Harry has these 'bad days'. On them, well depending on how bad his day is, he has a range of changes within his behavior. The first step is calling Tom, his father, Dad. The next is a range of childish actions, like becoming easily distracted. Then he'll begin to talk more childishly and finally he'll become physically sick. And as I found out just this year, there's another side to his problem."

"How so?"

"The first time I took over his body, he was going to kill his fellow students. His soul got so dark and cold." He looks back down at the still boy who clings to his doll. "He felt like a dementor or rather colder like…" he pauses and looks up at me, a thoughtful look in his eye. "Do you think that I could change him? He felt so compatible."

"Vormund!" I scold. "You cannot change him into one of us. You could kill him."

"Why do you think I've been training him in the art of ice magic."

"You have been planning this?"

"Yes. I've already started it."

"What about Luna?"

"We will find something to sustain her as well. I don't want to harm Harry in any way, even causing him sadness seems taboo to me now."

"You have grown a heart finally."

"So what if I have?"

"It is good. You must remember to keep it, Vormund."

"I will."

(Rayna-Queen, Aleksandar-Defending Men)

Vormund's POV: The Next Day; Krum Family Arrival

"Harry, come downstairs! The Krums are here!"

"Coming!"

I turn around to look at our visitors, a smile turning up on my face. "Viktor, Aleksandar and Rayna, I would like you to meet my charge, Harry Lestrange."

"Hiya!" Harry cries, sliding down the banister like usual. His new blue dress with a white furry collar and cuffs swishes around him, and I can see that he is barefoot. Snakey slithers down behind him, red eyes glowing like dimming coals. "So you're Vormund's acquaintances." He smiles almost manically, abnormally sharp canine teeth visable. "By the way, Vormund, Kōsetsu told me what you're doing. And I don't mind. I would stay with you forever."

"Huh?" Viktor and his family look at me with confusion.

"I'm turning Harry into a wendigo."

"Why?" Viktor asks.

"So we can be together forever." He wraps his arms around me and smiles so sweetly. "I love you Vormund."

"I love you too."

A Week Later

"Bye, Harry!" Viktor calls as his family walk out of the door.

"Bye, Viktor!"

"Remember the Quittage Finals, Harry. Bring your family!"

"I will!"

"See you!"

"See you!" Harry turns to me, eyes gleaming. "I like him"

"I know. Are you ready to go to Japan?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"


	15. Nekomata

Chapter 16: Nekomata

Kōsetsu's POV

Smirking at my brother, I pick up Harry and take off with the giggling half-wendigo. He snuggles into my neck, the more childish side of her personality letting itself be known. A silky green kimono with black dragons and white snowflakes gliding across the fabric. His feet are barefoot, having left his flats with Vormund.

We take a turn down an ally to my apartment complex which houses a family of werewolves, a gay vampire couple and their dhampir adopted daughter, and an apartment shared by a veela man and an elven woman. "Watch out for Marybeth's boggart," I tell Harry.

"Who's Marybeth?" he asks.

"The dhampir that lives here."

"Cool!"

"Yeah." I stop in front of my door and wave to the half-vampire down the hall. I smile and open the door, dancing around in order to not drop the boy. After setting him down, Tsuki no Neko jumps up onto my leg, twin tails swaying.

"Who's this?" Harry asks, stooping to pet the Nekomata.

"My Nekomata, Tsuki no Neko."

"What's a Nekomata?"

"A twin tailed version of the Bakaneko, a demonic cat. They are said to have a number of supernatural powers such as menacing (even eating) sleeping humans, walking on its hind legs, flying, talking, creating ghostly fireballs, leaping over a fresh corpse and turning it into a zombie, shape shifting into human forms, eating anything no matter the size and being able to enter a person's dreams."

"What can they actually do?"

"He can shape shift into a human form and can eat anything… like my sofa. He talks sometimes and does enter my dreams frequently. He is extremely creepy too."

Tsuki growls and rubs his head against Harry's leg, fangs peeking out of his lips. And when he pushes himself up from the ground, turning into a neko, he sniffs at Harry. "Who are you demi-wendigo?"

"Harry Lestrange." He bares his fangs in a snarl and turns back into a cat, racing into my room. Harry chases after him, leaving me all alone in the living room until my brother walks in.

Harry's POV

I run after the twin tailed black cat with white paws, crashing over him as he lays on the ground. He lets out a cat-like yelp and shifts back into a human. "What the hell?" he screams, snarling at me.

"I'm sorry!" I lay back on the ground as he leaps onto me. His eyes meet mine and he goes still.

"No, I am." He lays onto me, tail wrapped around my arm. "You smell like family," he whispers, purring.

"Family?" I think back to a picture on Tom's mantle of a little black cat with white paws. "Yami?"


	16. Yami, Bellatrix's Cat

Chapter 17: Yami, Bellatrix's Cat

Harry's POV

"So," Vormund asks incredulously, "Tsuki is your mother's run away cat turned Nekomata?"

"Hai!"

"Wow…"

"That's pretty odd," Kōsetsu whispers, reaching down to pet the cat, now boy. "Tsuki, I mean Yami, do you want to go with Harry when he leaves here?"

He nods and moves over to Harry, rubbing his head against his side. "I want to go with Harry. But…" He looks up with his big yellow eyes, "I don't want to leave you."

"Then why don't we all go?" I suggest. "I did want to see Japan, but I can see it another day."

"Are you sure?" Vormund asks, glaring at the cat that remains cuddled up to me.

"Yep," I say, reaching down to pet Yami. _"And stop glaring at him,"_ I mouth at the wendigo.

_"But he's cuddling up to you."_

_"I don't care. Now knock it off."_ "Is that okay with you, Yami or Tsuki? What name do you prefer?"

"Tsuki. It's who I am now. But you can call me Yami." He nuzzles into my chest and continues. "I'll go now. I don't mind, Harry. I can't apperate and all the magical stuff on my own though. Someone has to carry me."

"I will, Tsuki-chan."

"Okay…" He shifts into his cat form and leaps into my arms. "I'm ready."

"So am I!" Vormund grabs one of my arms and Kōsetsu, the other and we suddenly arrive in Great Britain again during a Death Eater meeting.

"Harry!" Luna and Draco run up to me and envelope me in a hug, or rather try to when Tsuki turns into his human form and hisses.

"You will not touch my Harry."

"Yours?" Vormund growls.

The two supernatural starts snarling at each other as I roll my eyes. "Tsuki, come here and sit. Vormund stay away from him or you will go to the corner."

"But-"

"Enough both of you." Tsuki smirks at Vormund and sits down at my feet, purring as he rubs his head on my leg. Unconsciously, I reach down to pet the Nekomata. "Now, Tsuki, this," I point to Draco, "is my cousin, Draco. Do you remember him?" He shakes his head. "What about Tom." He shakes his head again. "Rudo? Mom?"

"I don't remember anyone," he whispers. "Except you. I remember you, my Harry."

"Harry who is this," Tom asks, curious.

"Remember your cat, Mom."

"Yeah."

"This is him. He's a Nekomata now."

"A what?"

"A demon cat with twin tails." Under the curious stares, he curls close to me and buries his face into my dressed. "He's awfully shy, but an overall good cat. Please be nice to him. Especially you Vormund." The wendigo glares but keeps quiet, smart one he is.


	17. Tsuki's One True Fear: Luna?

Chapter 18: Tsuki's One True Fear: Luna?

Voldemort's POV

I sigh. Bellatrix sighs. In fact all of the adults sigh. Why? Because the children, and Sirius (but he counts as a child) are laughing and running ahead of us into the stands. Who knew that Harry would become friends with Viktor Krum, the star seeker of the Bulgarian National team? And who knew that Harry would be so excited to see someone outside of his friends and family?

"Come on, Tom!" he calls, taking off towards the wizard who invited us. He jumps into him, causing the seeker to fall to the ground. "Hi, Viktor."

"Hello, Harry."

"Is it true?"

"True, what?" he asks, a coy look on his face.

"That Durmstrang is in the Tri-Wizard Tournament with Hogwarts and that French academy, Boxbaters or something?"

"Beauxbatons, Harry. It's called Beauxbatons."

"Yeah, yeah. So is it true?"

"Yes."

"Yay! Oh, oh. And Kōsetsu's here." Harry snickers as we see the calm teenager blush. "She's right over there." Harry points behind me to the wendigo siblings. "See. Now you should kiss her before the game begins. A wendigo's kiss is good luck, you know?"

"Wendigo's eat people."

"So?"

"Never mind."

"Viktor! We have to go!" He sighs and waves goodbye before following his team inside.

After the game:

Harry scowls and says the obvious. "You lost."

"Yes, we did."

"You lost."

"I know this."

"You lost."

"Will you say something else?"

"You should have kissed Kōsetsu."

Luna's POV

"I'm so glad you're back," I murmur, holding onto Harry as tight as I can. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I kiss him slowly, internally smiling as he opens his mouth up to my probing. "I love you."

"I love you too." We curl up together and watch the scenery pass by through the window. Well, Harry does. I'm watching the little black and white twin tailed cat who stares at me intently, his bright green eyes reminding me eerily of my boyfriend. He pads across the seat and leaps up onto Harry's shoulder, wrapping his tails around his neck.

He, noticing my scowl, gives a cat version of a grin and nuzzles his master's ear. "Luna, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I whisper and look back out of the window, fully aware of the smirk from the Nekomata behind me. 'What does he want?' I think, fear welling up inside of me.

The train stops slowly and Harry stands up, pulling me with him, the dratted cat still sitting on his shoulder. It sneers down at me and just for show nuzzles him again. "Luna, are you sure nothing's wrong?" In the carriage now, with the cat out running beside the thestrals, we are alone, and I can speak.

"It's that dratted cat! It hates me! It hates me, Harry!"

"What are you talking about?"

"He keeps staring at me and gives me these looks like, 'I could kill you, you know?'" He sighs and wraps me in his arms.

"Tsuki doesn't hate you. That's just the Nekomata side of him acting out."

"What do you mean?"

"Nekomata live to scare and eventually kill their masters. With me, he has no one to torture because I am family. Even demons value family. When we are together, like married together then he will consider you his family and thus won't threaten, or try, to kill you. I promise. He doesn't hate you." He looks out of the window with a sigh. "But he does hate those who harm me. That's more so why he's so against you, Luna. He scared that you will hurt me, so he's trying to scare you off. He's scared that he'll be alone."

"You wouldn't leave him, Harry. I know that."

"Yes but he doesn't."

Tsuki's POV (Just before the schools' arrival for the Tri-Wizard Tournament)

I leap back up onto Harry's shoulder as they, Draco, my master and their friends, walk into the Great Hall. "Hey, Tsuki. Where have you been?"

"Chasing that cat you don't like, Miss Norris."

"Why?"

"She annoys me."

"Okay… thank you."

"Welcome." Harry and the others sit together at Slytherin table, earning many, many glares. Not that they really care. "When is that Viktor boy going to get here?"

"Soon."

"Is Kōsetsu going to be here?"

"Don't know."

"Then what good are you?"

"I make a mean s'more."

"Really."

"Yep."

The doors open then, cutting off our conversation and the Beauxbaton's girls stride in all prissy like. I gag. Harry gags. The rest of the boys… drool over the veela girl. "Gross," I whisper in his ear.

"I concur."

"Stop trying to sound smart."

"I am smart."

"And I have a second stomach."

"You don't?" I roll my eyes.

Durmstrang comes in next, and we laugh our asses off. The unique routine of the students is hilarious to us, mostly because Krum is in the middle with a serious expression. We don't do serious well. "I think he's going to fall," I whisper.

"I think so too."

The others glare at us, except Luna who's laughing and looking at ease around me. I wonder why. "Nice," she says.

"Yes, we are." I smirk and then scowl when she giggles at me. What caused the sudden mood change? Then it hits me. Harry.

Krum, when the foreign students can come sit down, walks over to us. "You have to do something now."

"Kill me," I plead.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Dumbledore stands up. "Now for a round of the Hogwarts theme song…" I reach up to cover my ears and I fall off of Harry's shoulder.


	18. Tournament Entry: What the Hell Tsuki?

Chapter 19: Tournament Entry: What the Hell Tsuki?

Draco's POV

Luna and Harry grab my arms and drag me down the hallway. Tsuki runs behind us, a weird smug expression on his little kitty face. He runs up the back of my cousin's leg and clamors up onto his shoulder. His little tails curl around Harry's neck in the reminisant of a noose giving me slight chills. I really don't like that cat.

"So, Draco," Luna asks, "who do you have an eye for?"

"Is it Hermione?"

"No way, Harry!"

"That is such a lie," Tsuki says. "I can smell lies."

Oh, great. The cat can smell lies. Stupid Nekomata. "Fine! I like her! Happy?"

"Yep!" Harry giggles as we walk into the Great Hall.

Viktor Krum comes over to us and picks up my cousin, taking him over to the other Durmstrang students. The others are already over their so we join them in waiting for the champions to be named. "Hello, Draco."

"Hi, Hermione."

"Guys," Ron tries to get our attention by gesturing down. "The naming is starting." We all scramble down at his words ready to hear.

"From Durmstrang: Viktor Krum!" We all erupt into cheers and applause as the Bulgarian jogs up to the front and bows to us.

"From Beauxbatons: Fleur Delacour!" Harry and Tsuki stick out their tongues.

"From Hogwarts: Cedric Diggory!" Suddenly the flaming goblet spits out another piece of paper. "Harry Lestrange." My cousin's eyes grow large and he stalks up to take the paper from the professor.

Upon seeing it, he growls. "Tsuki no Neko! You know I didn't want to have anything to do with the stupid Tournament! You know I hate anything that comes to violence." Draco snorts. "Dear cousin if you don't shut up, I will castrate you and Vormund will help." Thankfully he shuts right up.

The Nekomata starts to back out until Luna grabs him by the scruff of his neck. "Tsuki, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I wanted to make sure someone beat Krum. And y master is most fit." He shifts into his little kid form. "Are you mad at me, Harry?"

"No Tsuki. Come on let's go."

"Kay! Kay!"


	19. Cobalt

Chapter 20: Cobalt

Vormund's POV

Harry smiles at me using our mental link, and on the outside, the real world, he smiles at Luna. His fangs gleam predatorily in his mouth, showing just how close he is to changing. Only a few months before he becomes a wendigo. I can't wait…

The cool air outside brings feelings of happiness to my mate, tinged with guilt as he watches the other champions, now that Luna is leaving the tent, shiver. A bag is passed around and I scowl as the Hungarian Horntail miniature nips at his finger. He sends placating images across our link with a soft mental kiss, letting me know he'll be alright, even as it becomes his turn.

He walks outside slowly, listening for any movement. Even I cannot hear anything as he races towards the catch of eggs. Then as he grabs the golden egg, it leaps out at Harry. I try to take over in that moment, only to be pushed out of the way by a dark force, the same darkness I felt when Harry wanted to kill his tormenters in third year.

The dragon backs up, fear radiating from it as he holds up his hand. An evil sneer mars his beautiful face as he hisses at it. Understanding dawns on the winged creature and it backs away, abandoning its catch against any paternal instincts it has. And Harry, he just laughs and stoops to pick up the egg he set down before walking out and turning sweet again.

Draco's POV

"That was amazing!" Hermione exclaims, obviously impressed by what my cousin has done. "What did you say to it?"

"Yeah? Why'd she back up like that?" I ask. "It's very uncharacteristic of a mother dragon to abandon her eggs like that.

His eyes flash dark and he whispers, "I told her if she didn't back off, I'd smash her eggs."

"Nice lie!" Neville exclaims.

"How do you know it was a lie?" Harry asks with the same sneer I saw earlier. Then his eyes become light again and he laughs, setting the tense atmosphere back to its original state.


	20. Firewhiskey Sweethearts

Chapter 21: Firewhiskey Sweethearts

Draco's POV

The scalding alcoholic beverage pours into my throat like a fiery fountain. Harry smirks across from me, knocking back his own shot of White Rat Whiskey. The Weasley twins had nicked some Elderberry wine off of their mother, and then proceeded to share it with the rest of us in Hog's Head.

Of course Luna and Harry had to be the odd ones. Going for the extreme, the two of them decided that Exploding Lemonade, a drink that has to be drunken with extreme caution that they went all the way to the Leaky Cauldron for, and the above mentioned whiskeys would be perfect to get drunk with. Then they decided that they didn't want to drink them alone so they started passing them to me and Viktor Krum.

After the first couple I started feeling a little hazy… now I'm kinda smashed.

Hermione crashes down beside me, giggling loudly in a drunken way. "Heeeey, Draaaacoooo!"

"Hiya, Hermiooooneee!"

"You're pretty, Draaaaaaacoooooooo. And your name is fun to say, Draaaaaaaaacooooooooo."

"I knoooow, Hermioooooneeeeee." And the next think I register is her kissing me…

The next day:

"Uh, hi, Draco." I look up at my female friend.

"Hello, Mione. What's up?"

"About last night…"

Fear runs through me like a wild horse, and I just have to tell her. "Hermione, I love you!"

She blinks at me, and then smiles. "I love you too."


	21. Fish… Pops?

Chapter 22: Fish… Pops?

Harry's POV

Diving into the cold waters of the Black Lake, I feel my wendigo half springing to life. It relishes in the cold, even going so far as to bring a purr to my throat. The bubble headed charm allows me to breathe here, and I can almost make myself think that this is just a pleasure swim. But I need to keep going, so I do.

The other mystical creatures down here swim around me but do not come close. The Grindylows that have followed close as if waiting for an opening eventually swim away into the reeds.

The Giant Squid grabs me suddenly and leads me to the merpeople's realm. I wave in goodbye and say thanks as I swim closer to see Fleur's younger sister and Draco are the only ones down here. So in a split decision, I grab them both and push them in the direction of my helper. He swims off with them, leaving me with the none too happy merpeople.

"How dare you intrude on our home, evil beast?"

"I am a champion of Hogwarts."

"No matter," the eldest, and frankly, ugliest one snarls at me, "we will kill you for intruding, wendigo!" They launch themselves at me, and instead of fighting, I release some of the freezing power I've felt inside of me before swimming away.

Once I surface, giant blocks of ice containing merpeople right behind me, I'm greeted by my friends, cousin and a thankful Fleur. It seems the Grindylows left me in order to attack her. She was too injured to continue on further. I nod in acknowledgement and push away the towels she offers to me.

Then the results come out. Cedric in first, I expected that. Viktor in third, that I didn't expect. Leaving me in second for saving Fleur's younger sister, even though I clearly came back last.

And killed the majority of merpeople in the lake.

Oops…


	22. The Maze

Chapter 23: The Maze

Harry's POV

Luna bids me a quick goodbye kiss and wraps her arms around me. "Don't get hurt," she whispers in my ear with a subtle curl of her fingers on my arms as if she's reluctant to let me leave her.

"I'll be back. I swear." She nods and lets go, walking back to the stands. I watch her go before taking my place next to Viktor.

"Good luck, Harry. Don't get your ass kicked."

"I should say the same thing for you."

"I'm too awesome to get my ass kicked."

"You know what; when this is all over, I'm going to kick your ass."

"No you won't. You love me too much."

"If you get me a new dress, I'll think about it."

"Alright. It's a deal."

I chuckle and squeeze his hand, and then the cannon goes off. I race through the gap in the hedges, my skirt flitting around my ankles as I draw my wand. Surprisingly I am only intercepted by Cornish pixies, thrown aside by my aura alone, and a blast-ended skrewt that nuzzles my hand. I pass the Sphinx quickly, her paws and muzzle frozen to the ground and grab the cup. The next thing I know, Hogwarts is under attack.

My father stands in the middle with his wand pointed at Dumbledore. "Tom!" I cry, loping up to him and ignoring the cries of astonishment amongst the crowd. "Don't kill him!"

"Why not?"

"Because… I want to. And I want Zachariah as well… I have an idea to keep Luna forever." My eyes darken and I advance on the Hufflepuff, my power swirling around me and freezing the air itself. The ground begins to frost and I laugh darkly. "Luna will create a Horcrux, just like you father! So she'll never leave us. Right, Vormund?"

"Right, my little Cucuio."


	23. The End of All Hope! (Or At Least Albus Dumbledore and Zachariah Smith)

Chapter 24: The End of All Hope! (Or At Least Albus Dumbledore and Zachariah Smith)

Luna's POV

My wand's trained on the annoying Hufflepuff's throat but I'm having trouble with the courage to cast the Unforgivable that will end his life.

From outside, I can hear the tortured screams of Albus Dumbledore. And when those screams cease for just a moment, I find my courage. "Avada Kadavra!"

The Dark Lord starts chanting something I don't catch and the necklace in his hands; it belonged to my mother; starts to glow a brilliant blue. And I feel a sense of invincibility. "Take care of my son, Luna," he whispers, slipping the necklace over my head. My horcrux pulses softly, happy to be with its other soul piece.

"I will."

Harry's POV

I giggle softly and mutter the killing curse, before walking away from Dumbledore's body and into Vormund's arms. "It's all over, love."

"Yes, it is. Should we go see Luna now?"

"Does she have a horcrux now?"

"Yes, she does. We'll all get to be together forever."

I smile and bury my face into his chest. "It's just like a fairytale. It's a happy ever after for us."

"Yes it is, Harry. Yes it is."

_**The End...** _


End file.
